youtube_lyricsfandomcom-20200214-history
N52EG4CDNYYGYNCXN4
(0:14.4) You can't touch this (0:15.4) (0:19.0) You can't touch this (0:19.2) You can't touch this (0:22.8) ( oh-oh oh oh, oh-oh-oh) (0:25.4) You can't touch this (0:26.2) (oh-oh oh oh, oh-oh-oh) (0:27.7) My, my, my, my (you can't touch this) Music hits me so hard (0:31.5) Makes me say (0:32.4) oh my Lord (0:33.3) Thank you for blessing me With a mind to rhyme and two hype feet It feels good when you know you're down (0:38.6) A super dope homeboy from the Oaktown And I'm known as such And this is a beat, uh, you can't touch (0:44.1) I told you, homeboy (0:46.7) (you can't touch this) (0:47.9) Yeah, that's how we livin' and ya know (you can't touch this) (0:51.5) Look in my eyes, man (0:54.2) (you can't touch this) (0:55.2) Yo, let me bust the funky lyrics (you can't touch this) (0:58.5) Fresh new kicks and pants (1:00.4) You got it like that, now you know wanna dance (1:02.0) So move (1:02.7) out of your seat (1:03.8) And get a fly girl and catch this beat While it's rolling, (1:06.5) hold on Pump a little bit and let them know it's going on Like that, (1:09.9) (1:10.5) like that (1:11.2) Cold on a mission so fall on back Let 'em know that you're too much (1:14.6) And this is a beat, uh, they can't touch (1:16.6) (1:18.4) Yo, I told you (you can't touch this) (1:20.3) (1:21.6) Why you standing there, man (you can't touch this) (1:24.0) Yo, sound the bell school's in, sucker (you can't touch this) Give me a song (1:28.5) or rhythm Making 'em sweat, that's what I'm giving 'em Now (1:31.8) they know (1:32.7) You talk about the Hammer, you're talking about a show That's hyped (1:35.4) and tight (1:36.4) Singers are sweatin', so pass them a wipe Or a tape (1:38.8) to learn (1:40.1) What it's gonna take in the '90's to burn The charts, (1:42.5) legit (1:43.6) Either work hard or you might as well quit (1:45.4) That's word because you know (you can't touch this) (1:49.2) (You can't touch this) (1:52.9) Break it down (Oh-oh-oh oh-oh) (1:59.8) (Oh-oh-oh oh-oh) (2:03.3) (Oh-oh-oh oh-oh) (2:06.9) (Oh-oh-oh oh) Stop, Hammer time (2:10.7) Go with the flow, (2:11.6) it is said (2:12.5) If you can't groove to this, then you probably are dead So wave your hands in the air (2:16.1) Bust a few moves, run your fingers through your hair This is it (2:18.8) for a winner Dance to this and you're gonna get thinner (2:21.6) Move, slide your rump (2:23.3) Just for a minute, let's all do the bump (2:25.1) (Bump, bump, bump) (2:26.5) Yeah (2:27.9) (you can't touch this) (2:29.1) (2:30.6) Look, man (2:31.6) (you can't touch this) (2:32.8) You'll better get hype boy cause you know you can't (you can't touch this) (2:36.1) Ring the bell, school's back in (2:38.7) Break it down (Oh-oh-oh oh-oh) (2:42.9) (Oh-oh-oh oh-oh) (2:46.6) (Oh-oh-oh oh-oh) (2:50.1) (Oh-oh-oh oh) Stop, Hammer time (2:54.1) (You can't touch this) (3:12.4) (3:15.0) (You can't touch this) (3:15.9) (3:18.6) (You can't touch this) (3:19.5) Break it down (Oh-oh-oh oh-oh) (3:26.2) (Oh-oh-oh oh-oh) (3:29.8) (Oh-oh-oh oh-oh) (3:33.8) (Oh-oh-oh oh) Stop, (3:36.3) Hammer time (3:37.4) Every time you see me, (3:38.8) the Hammer's just so hype (3:40.5) I'm dope on the floor, (3:42.3) and I'm magic on the mic (3:44.1) Now why would I ever (3:46.0) stop doing this (3:47.8) With others making records (3:49.7) that just don't hit (3:51.3) I toured around the world (3:53.3) from London to the Bay (3:55.0) It's “Hammer, go Hammer, MC Hammer, yo Hammer” And the rest can go and play Can't touch this (3:59.2) (4:01.8) You can't touch this (4:02.8) You can't touch this (4:06.5) Yeah, (4:08.6) you can't touch this (4:10.1) I told you, (4:12.3) can't touch this (4:13.8) Too hype, can't touch this (4:17.4) Yo, we outta here, (4:19.8) can't touch this (Oh-oh) (4:22.1) (oh-oh) (4:23.4) (oh-oh)